


John Watson || Man For all Seasons [vid]

by MaelaFr



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John Watson, Fanvids, Gen, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanvid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 07:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaelaFr/pseuds/MaelaFr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on "Man for All Seasons" from Robbie Williams. Basically a BAMF!John Watson vid. Because John is truly a BAMF. And no one will convince me otherwise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John Watson || Man For all Seasons [vid]

http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aoQ8a-CeHq4

Song : Man for All Seasons by Robbie Williams

**Lyrics**

One eye on the shadows protecting his fellows  
From sun up to the moon on his back  
Sent the villains to Hades  
A hit with the ladies  
A stallion in the sack

You can't get your life back  
When right follows left Jack  
The more you see the less you know  
When others would leak it  
His service is secret  
Plays God when it's your time to go

**Queen and country safe and sound**   
**With villains six feet underground**   
**And no one knows cause no one's found**   
**Any trace of a man for all seasons**   
**Loves them and leaves them alone, so alone**

**And you and I wouldn't have a clue**   
**Who's doing what, why, when and who**   
**Up the creek with no canoe**   
**Watch out for the man for all seasons**   
**Loves em' and leaves em' alone, so alone**   
**But safe at home**

From the House of Lords  
Saving Norfolk Broads  
Commoners and landed gentry  
His word his bond  
Whether brunette or blonde  
Baby it's so elementary

For the man never messed up your life with one stare  
See the film you'll know how it goes  
But this ain't no fiction  
Just check the diction quid pro quo a pro's pro

Fellas, Don't be jealous  
When they made him they broke the mould  
So charismatic with an automatic  
Never prematurely shooting his load

**Queen and country safe and sound**   
**With villains six feet underground**   
**And no one knows cause no one's found**   
**Any trace of a man for all seasons**   
**Loves them and leaves them alone, so alone**

**And you and I wouldn't have a clue**   
**Who's doing what, why, when and who**   
**Up the creek with no canoe**   
**Watch out for the man for all seasons**   
**Loves em' and leaves em' alone, so alone**   
**But safe at home**

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanvid ever. I am a newbie in the Sherlock fandom.
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr : http://yeah-he-s-always-like-that.tumblr.com/


End file.
